marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four Vol 1 1
, however as Marvel began incorporating super-hero stories from their predecessors Timely and Atlas Comics, the first appearance of Earth-616 has been retconned back to which feature the first appearance of the Sub-Mariner. Susan Storm is having tea with a friend. When she sees the flare, she turns invisible, gets into a cab,The cab driver that drives Sue early on in this story is seen again in . and offers the surprised driver a banknote when she reaches her destination. Ben Grimm is trying to find a coat that fits him. A clerk in the haberdashery sees the flare. Grimm bursts out of the too-small door, rips a manhole out of the street, follows the sewers, and bursts out when he thinks he has reached his destination. He is struck by a taxi which is wrecked. Johnny Storm is working on his latest hot rod in a service station. The mechanic sees the flare, which turns into the number 4. Johnny bursts into flame and flies away, destroying his car. The authorities treat him as an enemy attack, so he reluctantly melts the jets that come after him. A nuclear heat-seeking missile locks onto him, and, just as Johnny's flame starts to fade, an impossibly long pair of arms grab the missile and throw it out to sea. Johnny's savior is the same man who fired the flare. He greets Susan, Ben, and Johnny with the words, "There is a task that awaits us ... a fearful task!" But how did these four people become so fantastic? To beat the Communists into space, scientist Reed Richards, sister and brother Sue and Johnny Storm, and pilot Ben Grimm sneak off into space in a rocket.Prior to their rocket flight, Reed and Sue were pulled forward in time to the future of Earth-60166 where they met numerous versions of their future selves who were gathered by their Earth-60166 counterparts to celebrate their 40th wedding anniversary as seen in . When Reed and Sue are returned to the exact moment that they were taken from, they retained no memory of the festivities. In space, the four are bombarded by cosmic rays.As Marvel has continued to publish stories eventually they had to institute a Sliding Timescale as a means of slowing down the advance of time in the Marvel Universe over the length of publications in real time. This was to prevent aging their characters quickly as well as updating dated plot concepts, generalizing real-life events or dates that are mentioned in various stories. Thus all such references should be considered topical references. When Fantastic Four #1 was published in 1961, Reed's spaceship is specifically referred to as a rocket, and his intentions for his mission is to beat the Soviet Union in the space race. Contextually, the story was published during the height of the US/Soviet Space Race, which saw both countries competing to see which one could develop manned space flights. Since then, many retellings of the Fantastic Four's origin have changed the details of Reed Richards' space flight, updating concepts so that they were not considered dated more modern readers. Such as: states that Reed was attempting to reach Mars. Other stories since then have generalized where his destination was supposed to be. Later in , the origin of the Fantastic Four was updated, it was stated that Reed's experimental ship was intended to travel to the edge of the solar system and while it needed a rocket booster to reach escape velocity from Earth's atmosphere it relied on a Star Drive to reach its destination. This tale also goes on to expand on how the quartet was mutated. published in 1991 states that the "Star Drive" was intended to bring them into hyperspace in order to visit other solar systems. stated that Richards was testing faster-than-light space travel. The auto-pilot lands the ship back on Earth,There are conflicting accounts as to where the Fantastic Four's ship crashed. First it is stated that the crash site of the Marvel-1 (Reeds' rocketship) is identified as North of Ithaca, New York in and . states that the ship crashed in Stockton, New York. depicts the Fantastic Four crash landing on an island out on an unspecified ocean, while states that they crashed outside of Central City, California. where they find themselves physically transformed and possessing remarkable new abilities. Sue can turn invisible. Ben has transformed into an orange, muscular "thing" with super-strength.The Thing is depicted here with dinosaur-like skin, he maintains this appearance until he eventually he developed his trademark rocky appearance by . went on to explain that the Thing's form continued to mutate after his initial transformation. Reed's body became highly malleable, allowing him to stretch into any shape. Johnny's body bursts into flame, and he can fly. They decide to use their abilities to become the super-team known as the Fantastic Four. They give themselves the individual names Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Girl, Human Torch, and the Thing.What caused the Fantastic Four to mutate and gain their powers has also been expanded upon over time. Fantastic Four #1 simply states that it was cosmic rays that caused the mutations. Other interpretations are: goes on to state that it was not just cosmic rays that caused the Fantastic Four to get their powers. It states that sunspot activity caused flaring through the Van Allen Belts causing an increase in neuron activity. The combination of this and the cosmic rays caused the mutations. - posits that the cause of the cosmic ray storm was actually a message being transmitted by a creature called the Entity who was seeking out those who seek universal truths as he did. This same storyline also shows Reed Richards going back to the dawn of the universe and his views of himself and his teammates were ingrained on the original cosmic rays that would eventually imprint the Fantastic Four's unique abilities.Events surrounding this issue have also been expanded outside of retelling how the Fantastic Four got their powers. tells what happened to the Fantastic Four from the moment they crash landed and were taken into government custody to Reed Richards beginning to set up the Fantastic Four prior to their battle with the Mole Man. The rest of the series happens between and (Chapter 2) The Fantastic Four Meet the Mole Man! Atomic plants in the Soviet Union, Australia, and South America have been mysteriously attacked by cave-ins. Another attack occurs in Africa, where a huge monster burrows out of the ground but is recalled by a human figure. The Fantastic Four travel aboard their private jet to Monster Isle, which Reed has deduced is the same distance from each attack. There, they are attacked by a giant three-headed monster. Reed stops the monster, but a cave-in separates Reed and Johnny from Ben and Sue. Beneath the island Reed and Johnny land in the Valley of Diamonds, which temporarily blinds them. The Mole Man appears, revealing he is responsible for the attacks. (Chapter 3) The Mole Man's Secret! The Mole Man explains his origin. Having been ridiculed by humanity, he went off alone in search of the legendary land at the center of the earth. Eventually, he washed ashore on Monster Isle. Making his way through a cavern, he was caught in an avalanche and rendered almost blind.The Mole Man's origins were expended in and - . However, due to his other heightened senses taking over, he mastered the subterranean creaturesThe monsters of Monster Isle were revealed as having been created by the Deviants as per . and built himself an underground empire. Meanwhile, on the surface, Ben wrestles a rock monster. Ben and Sue find their teammates listening to the Mole Man's plan to invade the surface world. He sends his monster army against the Fantastic Four. Whilst Johnny distracts the biggest one, the team flees through a tunnel, which Johnny seals shut behind them. After the Fantastic Four escape in their jet, Mole Man destroys the island so the surface world cannot trouble him again.Although Monster Island appears to be destroyed in this story, it actually endured the blast as it was later visited by the X-Men on three occasions thereafter in - and , and . specifies that the monsters that live here were also created by the Deviants centuries earlier. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** ** ** Other Characters: * Citizens of Central City ** Pete * Taxi driver * * French Soldiers ** Pierre Races and Species: * * ** of Monster Isle Locations: * ** *** **** *** **** ** ** ** *** Items: * Vehicles: * * Fantastic Four's private jet | Notes = Continuity Notes Chronology Notes The origins of the Fantastic Four have been revisited many times. Each instance has added additional material or told stories in-between the events in this issue. This all affects the chronology of the following characters: Mister Fantastic: * - Reed Richards is warned by Ben Grimm about the dangers of cosmic rays * - Reed and his friends sneak onto his rocket and fly into space, get exposed to cosmic rays. * - Reed's ship crash lands on Earth, everyone gets powers, they decide to use their powers for the good of humanity. * - Reed Summons the Fantastic Four for the first time, they battle the Mole Man. Invisible Girl: * - Sue guilt trips Ben Grimm into piloting Reed's ship. * - Sue and her friends sneak onto his rocket and fly into space, get exposed to cosmic rays. * - Reed's ship crash lands on Earth, everyone gets powers, they decide to use their powers for the good of humanity. * - Reed Summons the Fantastic Four for the first time, they battle the Mole Man. Human Torch: * - Johnny is present when Reed debates with Ben about flying the ship. * - Johnny and his friends sneak onto his rocket and fly into space, get exposed to cosmic rays. * - Reed's ship crash lands on Earth, everyone gets powers, they decide to use their powers for the good of humanity. * - Reed Summons the Fantastic Four for the first time, they battle the Mole Man. Thing: * -Ben protests flying Reed's ship due to cosmic rays. * - Ben and his friends sneak onto his rocket and fly into space, get exposed to cosmic rays. * - Reed's ship crash lands on Earth, everyone gets powers, they decide to use their powers for the good of humanity. * - Reed Summons the Fantastic Four for the first time, they battle the Mole Man. Publication Notes * The letters page of credits Art Simek as the inker for this issue. The theories on who actually inked (and for that matter) continue to be debated, and will probably never be definitively answered. Many scoff that Art Simek could not have inked either issue, and dismiss the editor's reference in as Jack Kirby's faulty memory of years gone by. Though it was also backed up by Roz Kirby and Steve Leialoha on the same letters page. | Trivia = *Marvel and many Marvel fans have often referred to this issue as the start of "the Marvel age of Comics". * In late 1961, no one in the US really knew how conditions in space would affect a human being, since the first man in space was a Russian, Yuri Gagarin, in April 1961. (The first American, Alan Sheppard, went into space in February 1962.) | Recommended = | Links = * The Grand Comics Database: Fantastic Four Vol 1 http://www.comics.org/series/1482/covers/ * * }}